


Let Loose

by thebluelake



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluelake/pseuds/thebluelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say what happens in Vegas stays there. It's a good thing too, because Peeta Mellark has no idea if he ever wants anyone to know what went down there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lollercakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/gifts).



> The prompt for this fiction was an AU in which Peeta and the boys go to Vegas. I hope this is something like you had in mind and that it isn't a total disappointment. It was quite fun to write though!

Peeta isn't entirely sure if this is what he intended when he said he just wanted to 'let loose.' It's a thought that comes and passes entirely too quickly and without much worry. Which is worrying in itself. 

 

"Stop getting up in your head man!" Gale passes him a drink, it's an acrid blue colour and he suspects it will make an appearance in his vomit later; he has already had four of the tasty little bastards.

 

This is his first time in Vegas and it's been an eye opener. He'd told Finnick this and his friend had told him the second part was the leg opener. Then he'd winked. Peeta had rolled his eyes and offered to buy him another drink. He knew his friends had been practically ready to burst with excitement when he'd told them of the demise of his latest relationship. Firstly because it meant it was the first time in a while that the three of them were single together. Secondly it was simply because Delly had not been to their taste. Sure they had liked her at first, for the same reasons Peeta did: her shiny blond hair, large breasts and penchant for showing them off in low cut dresses. Once the visual effects wore off though, she was just annoying and unable to talk about anything other than the diet she was on or something awful one of friend's did. 

 

Truthfully he wasn't that upset about the break up at all. Not upset enough to require a full weekend in Vegas to 'let loose.' He'd thought they were taking him to a local strip club until Finnick had told him to pack a bag and his credit card. 

 

Pulling himself back to the present he spied Gale with a red haired stripper in his lap, her tits practically in his face and his face lit up with what could only be barely restrained arousal. 

 

Definitely not what he had planned.

 

**

 

His head hurt like fuck the first morning and he couldn't remember anything past Gale getting told to calm down by the little red head in his lap. God his back fucking hurt and not in the achy sort of way that suggested he'd fallen down while rat arsed. It stung like a bitch. 

 

There was a pack of cigarettes on his nightstand with a few missing. He was smoking then, not that surprising, he did it sometimes when he got pissed. It wasn't until he spied Finnick's watch next to them, the distinct blue face shining up at him, did he get confused. 

 

This wasn't his room. The bed was facing the wrong way and he didn't have an ensuite; Finnick had made sure to call dibs on the nicest fucking room in the apartment the second they'd got through the door. 

 

"Morning beautiful." Peeta jumped out of his skin and his friend collapsed into fits of laughter, standing in the bathroom door with a towel about his hips. "God Peet, you look like you've seen a ghost." 

 

Peeta could barely concentrate on the words his friend was saying. He was too busy wondering why he was in his friend's bed, only his boxers keeping him from the humiliation of being naked. He checked quickly under the duvet. Nope, not even his own boxers. He certainly didn't own any pink underwear. His face burned with the thought of what was surely an embarrassing story.

 

"You wouldn't stay in your own damn room everytime I put you in your own bed. You kept coming in and telling me shit you thought was hilarious, something about some flower girl and what she did," Finnick stopped to pull on a shirt. Peeta was glad he was explaining without him having to ask. "I just wanted to sleep so I ignored you. By the time you climbed in beside me I was too far past caring. I had to put some underwear on you though. Rubbing your junk all over me is a little too friendly my liking."

 

Peeta laughed and went to grab for his shirt. 

 

"Plus I didn't want things to be even more awkward when we spooned."

 

He laughed harder.

 

**

 

The laughter didn't last long. Gale had been making coffee in the kitchen when he'd shot him a massive grin and asked "if he could see it." Peeta had been stumped momentarily until a mass of memories came hurtling back. He could remember being face down, in pain and the bright laughter of a girl. Oh God.

 

He ran to the bathroom and turned slowly, lifting his shirt and barely having the courage to glance in the mirror. And yes, there it was. A tattoo. Not just a tattoo, but a dolphin tattoo, right there on his lower back. The girl he'd dated in his first year of college had one just like it; he couldn't remember ever looking upon it and secretly wishing he had one too. 

 

His friends laughed loudly and often for the rest of that day; as they wandered the strip, had lunch and saw all there was to see. Even when the topic of conversation seemed as far away as possible from body art or sea creatures it always made its way back round.

 

He had his first beer that day at 2 in the afternoon despite his hangover, only alcohol could make the shame a little less. If only he'd recalled the fact that it was alcohol had got him there in the first place. Finnick said he had been the first of them to back to the hotel the night before declaring Vegas "a marathon, not a race" and saying he didn't want to be too hungover for round 2 the next day. Gale said he'd been talking to a bar tender at the club, Johanna and felt like it was going somewhere until Peeta barged in and started complimenting her on her tattoos. 

 

"You totally rack jacked me dude!" Gale said, still grinning though as he did. "She said we could hang out when she got off her shift but by the time she did she was way more into talking to you. Fuck knows why, half of what you were saying was total bullshit." Peeta just laughed despite himself. He was pretty chatty usually but alcohol made it ten times worse. "Anyway, I went to the bar and by the time I came back you two were leaving to get you some ink."

 

"Why didn't you come?" Peeta asked, smearing butter onto his toast.

 

"I'd just gotten a new drink and the guy at the bar told me my next was on the house, I wasn't leaving!"

 

**

 

Night two in Vegas seemed initially liked it would be much the same. Until he saw her. He didn't remember it happening the night before but her face flashed in his mind immediately as he lay eyes on her. 

 

"Johanna right?"

 

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips and eyeing him up and down.

 

"Well, well, if it isn't golden boy? I can't believe you made it out tonight. I wasn't sure you'd actually make it home safe after I cut you loose." She moved quickly round him and yanked up his shirt. "Nice. Kat does good work." 

 

Kat, who the fuck was Kat? He was about to ask when all of a sudden her phone began to ring.

 

"I've got to take this, but maybe I'll see you later?" she grinned wickedly as she asked him and was already on her way out of the bar. He waved and shook his head, he doubted that really. Gale and Finnick had a whole list of venues planned for tonight; he had a feeling there was a lot more planning behind this trip than he'd been made aware of. He doubted he'd see Johanna again. 

 

Just as the thought crossed his mind Finnick was there beside him urging him to do a jaeger bomb before he could say anything else. He could tell his friend was already considerably drunker than him, he'd taken a shot of tequila at dinner, for his dessert and followed it with an Irish coffee. Gale and Peeta had stuck to the cheesecake. 

 

He was having trouble standing up and kept leaning on Peeta, slurring nonsense into his ear. It went on through the next two bars they visited as well. Thankfully the fourth bar had comfy chairs and sofas, a few of which were free, so Peeta settled Finnick down in one with a glass of water (he told him it was vodka) and went to have a browse around the bar. 

 

He wasn't that keen to go back to Gale; he'd found some attractive Delly-alike on the dance floor, all blonde curls and bare skin, exactly Gale's type and they're faces were pressed so tightly together he wondered how they could breathe. Finnick was in the process of chatting up a girl who had the misfortune to sit down beside him. She did not look that interested but Finnick was charming and good looking and so Peeta had a feeling it could swing his way very easily, very quickly.

 

He was about to concede defeat for the evening, unwilling to interrupt and play third wheel to either of his friends when he was greeted with a scream of excitement and the weight of someone jumping onto his back.

 

"Blondie yes! I knew that wasn't destined to be our last encounter," the girl slid down from his back but he knew who it was even before he turned to look at her. Johanna, again. Looking up at him with the same wicked grin from before though her eyes were a little more alive and her demeanour altogether more relaxed. He suspected that the beer in her hand was not her first, or her second by the way she swayed a little dangerously. 

 

"We were hoping to run into you." He supposed by we she meant the girl beside her. She looked nothing like Johanna with her pale white skin, made even more striking by the numerous dark tattoos she had, and her short dark hair and wide brown eyes. No this girl stood taller, her skin was a richer olive colour and her long dark hair fell around her shoulders. He was about to ask her where he knew her from when Johanna interrupted his train of thought.

 

"This is Katniss, she did your tattoo, remember."

 

Ah, so this was the culprit.

 

"Nice to meet you, again, Katniss. Great name, is that some kind of flower?" 

 

She laughed quietly before shaking his hand, "You too, and yep it is. You asked me that last night too."

 

"So what are you girls up to tonight?" They glanced at each other before both breaking out into laughter and looking back at him.

 

**

 

At some point after he'd started drinking with them Gale wandered over, voicing his fury at the blonde girl who had turned out to have a very big and very annoyed boyfriend. Luckily he was more annoyed at his girlfriend than at Gale. He sunk a whiskey and gestured to the server to bring him another promptly. An hour later Finnick finally made his way to them, a little more sober than before unlike his counterparts. They'd started playing some sort of game of the truth or dare variety. It seemed like it was destined to be mostly dares however. Finnick interrupted just as Peeta had licked salt off Johanna's uncovered stomach, sank a tequila shot and removed the lime from Katniss's mouth with his tongue. He'd been suppressing the erection in his trousers for the best part of twenty minutes. To be fair, it had only sprung up when Gale had dared Johanna to kiss her friend and the two girls had thrown themselves into it full throtal. 

 

"Ah, the final musketeer has arrived. And aren't you a handsome one." Johanna's voice was loud and very pleased as she spotted Finnick.

 

Peeta watched the girls eye his friend with more than a little curiousity as he introduced them. It was true he was probably the best looking of three, even Peeta could admit. He sometimes disliked going out with Finnick on nights he wanted to get laid, it was already difficult enough without him there.

 

"You can just park your ass down here next to me." 

 

Finnick beamed at Peeta and Gale as though to say congratulations on finding the women practically undressing him with their eyes before he sat down. 

 

"Ok, blondie. You're turn." Katniss turned to him, narrowing her blazing silver eyes and casting her eyes the length of him. She had seemed a little quiet at first but as the drinks had flown, her tongue had loosened considerably. "I dare you to kiss you're good pal Finnick here."

 

Peeta's mouth went a little dry at the prospect as the others started whistling and laughing, encouraging them to get on with it. Finnick was grinning at him, arms held out as though to say "whatever." He could tell his friend was about to make a sarcastic remark and he couldn't be bothered listening or responding to it so he made a split decision, lunged in all of a sudden and caught him completely off guard.

 

Peeta was certain he wasn't gay but kissing a man it turned out, was not at all unlike kissing a woman. He could feel Finnick's stubble against his cheek and his lips did not taste as sweet as a girl's which were usually coated in some sort of fruity balm. His tongue was a little rougher too, more demanding than the women he'd been used to. It was only when Finnick gave a little groan in the back of his throat did he feel uncomfortable and pull away, clearing his throat when he did so and feeling his cheeks warm a little.

 

Katniss and Johanna were watching them with a look that seemed to be somewhere between surprise and arousal; Gale was staring at them as though they'd both sprouted extra heads. There was nothing more said until they'd all done another shot of sambuca each, followed by tequila. Peeta could feel himself falling over the line of drunk well into wasted; much like everyone else there. Johanna leaned over to whisper something in Katniss's ear he noticed, both of them grinning and laughing before she turned to him. 

 

"Where are you guys staying, Peeta?"

 

**

 

No, this was definitely not what Peeta Mellark had in mind when he found out he was going to Vegas. If he weren't so drunk he'd think it was some sort of virtual reality simulation or that he was dreaming. But no, here they were, he thought as he pounded into Katniss underneath him, her petite breasts bouncing with the motion and her mouth wrapped around Finnick's dick. 

 

God she felt good, not that Johanna hadn't felt any less so. He'd been about to come earlier when she'd jumped off him to his dismay, commenting that she wanted to finish off on "tall, dark and handsome." She'd tugged Katniss's arm to get her to move from where she was on the sofa, straddling Gale as she moved on top of him, and gestured to the bed where Peeta and Finnick remained. 

 

He was almost there now, her legs wrapped tight around his hips and hearing her desperate whimpers muffled by Finnick's cock. The sight of her lips, swollen and pink against it and Finnick's insistent fingers tugging at her breast were what drove him over the edge, a hoarse cry spilling from his throat as he gave one final hard thrust into her, spilling himself into the condom. 

 

It was only an instant before he slid out of her and onto the floor. He could see her watching him skeptically before her eyes fluttered shut and she took her mouth away to groan aloud as he ran his tongue up the length of her pussy. He knew it wouldn't take very much to make her come, she was already too worked up from everything that was going on, not too mention she was already sensitive down there. She'd came twice already from what he could tell, first from Johanna's mouth where his was now; it had been the first thing to happen when they'd entered the hotel room, all of them so unsure of what to do and so Johanna had taken the initiative. He was also sure he'd heard her come again as she'd ridden Gale hard on the sofa though he couldn't be sure, he'd very focused at the time on the sight of Johanna sliding herself off Finnick's dick and onto his own. He could feel her orgasm building now though beneath his very hands, her hips lifting off the bed as he flicked her clit with his tongue and pumped two fingers inside her. All of a sudden Finnick groaned loudly, pulling himself out to come all over her chest just as she tensed and screamed out her own pleasure. 

 

He'd noticed the creak of springs had stopped from the other side of the room; Johanna sat there now with a lit cigarette between her fingers and a massive grin as she leaned against Gale who was still heaving for breath.

 

She blew out a puff of smoke before addressing all three of them. 

 

"Well, well. I bet you boys haven't done anything like that before."

 

**

 

Their third night was the night they were to leave Vegas. 

 

The girls had left an hour or so after they'd finished, washing themselves off before getting dressed and wishing them a good time for the rest of their trip.

 

As for the guys, they had barely mentioned it since. They went shopping in the daytime for a few souvenirs before a final trip to the casinos and the pool to enjoy the sun. All the while however there remained a distinct awkwardness that never quite reared its ugly head. It was only in the airport, as they waited to board the flight, their hangovers still lingering despite a full day's recovery behind them did Peeta decided enough was enough. He had a feeling if it followed them back it would never leave.

 

"You know that old saying. What happens in Vegas?" he looked to his friends who immediately both laughed out loud before Finnick proceeded to fist bump both of them with a smug grin on his face. It would be quite the tale to tell some night to other friends of theirs; while they were drunk of course. Peeta was confident that everything would be just fine between the three of them when Gale looked serious all a sudden before turning to them both.

 

"God I hope neither of them had herpes though. Because that shit will come back with you."


End file.
